1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine device for a vehicle, more particularly to an engine device for an oxyhydrogen vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,077 discloses an apparatus for producing a gaseous fuel vapor that comprises a tank for storing a hydrocarbon fuel, and an electrolytic member for generating oxyhydrogen gas that passes through the fuel in the tank to result in gaseous fuel conducted from the tank to a manifold of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,249 discloses a system for generating a hydrogen-enriched fuel for an engine. The system includes a hydrogen generator with an electrolyte tank for generating a hydrogen gas and an oxygen gas from electrolytic solution in the electrolyte tank, and delivery means for delivering hydrocarbon fuel and the generated hydrogen from the electrolyte tank into a venturi mixing tube which is directly connected to a carburetor of the engine. The delivery means includes a fuel pump for delivering the hydrocarbon fuel to the venturi mixing tube. The generated oxygen gas is vented from the electrolyte tank.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/593,533, there is disclosed a system for generating hybrid fuel for a combustion engine. The system includes: an electrolytic cell for electrolytically converting water into oxyhydrogen gas, the electrolytic cell having a gas outlet port; a fuel tank defining a fuel chamber therein and adapted to store hydrocarbon fuel in the fuel chamber in such a manner that the fuel chamber is divided by a body of the hydrocarbon fuel in the fuel tank into a liquid fuel-filled portion and a liquid fuel-free portion above the liquid fuel-filled portion, the fuel tank having upper and lower inlet ports; and a gas distributing unit including a control valve connected to the gas outlet port of the electrolytic cell and the upper and lower inlet ports of the fuel tank so as to direct first and second streams of the oxyhydrogen gas into the liquid fuel-free portion and the liquid fuel-filled portion of the fuel chamber, respectively.